To Give Your Heart
by Kitty Faerie
Summary: Being stuck in a car on Christmas Eve was not what America planned, but he's ready to make it work. When the two exchange presents, America gives England something so beautiful; a piece of his heart. Oneshot; USUK... Merry Christmas !


_For a Christmas contest on DA. Thought it would be nice to share it with you all :3 Merry Christmas  
Note: This story is not associated with my Snowed In story. This is a total oneshot :3

* * *

_

* * *

What is the perfect Christmas? Maybe it is sitting by the fire, or eating cookies, or finding yourself under the mistletoe with the one you love. Whatever the "perfect" Christmas is to you, it probably does not include sitting in four hour traffic on Christmas Eve night.

But that was exactly where America found himself on this particular Christmas Eve. He had picked England up at the airport four hours ago. What was supposed to be a one hour drive turned into a four hour traffic jam nightmare due to a massive multiple car pile up about a mile down the road. The person on the radio suggested that everyone just put their cars in park and be prepared for a long night as the snow was delaying the cleanup of the crash.

America sighed and mentally cursed at the situation. Turning his head, he saw that England was still fast asleep in the passenger's seat. He had fallen asleep two hours before, tired from the long flight. The younger nation then turned to the radio where the time was displayed. It was half past eleven. Chances were, the two nations would spend the first moments of Christmas Day stuck in the car. Great.

America wanted to turn up the radio for some entertainment, but didn't want to wake the sleeping England. So he sat there with the radio just above a whisper, unable to make out the mumblings of the announcer.

The car was in park along with countless others all around the young country's white pickup truck. Snow danced through the air peacefully as though it did not know-or did not care-about the pile up just a mile away.

"We there yet?" a voice mumbled coming from America's right side. England shifted in the seat and looked over at the younger nation, his eyes still dazed with sleep.

"Not even close," America sighed, "They still haven't been able to reach the crash. We've barely moved since you fell asleep." It was true; they were only about fifty yards from where they were two hours ago.

England sighed heavily and sat up straighter in the seat. He put his elbow on the door and rested his head on his hand as he stared out the window. A few moments passed in an awkward silence. You could even hear the radio in the stillness.

"I'm sorry," America finally said trying to rid the car of the silence, "I should have taken a different route." He turned to the elder nation using his eyes to force England to face him.

England turned and blushed a little. "It's fine," he mumbled, "Really. It's not your fault. There was no way to tell that this would happen. Just bloody bad luck."

"At least we're together!" America shouted optimistically.

"... Yeah," England's face turned redder as he retreated to looking out the window. It was now America's turn to sigh.

A little while later, the two nations had said nothing more to each other. The only sound that filled the car was the radio which had been turned up a little louder. Neither country was really listening, though, but perked up at the mention of Christmas.

"Merry Christmas," the man on the radio said, "It is now midnight on the east coast!" The two countries wordlessly turned and looked at each other. England blushed at America's amused smirk.

"Merry Christmas, Arthur," America whispered.

England nodded and smiled just a little. "Merry Christmas."

"Hey!" America shouted after a short silence. "Since it's Christmas, let's open our presents! Please can we?" America shot England a wide smile. The older nation's mouth remained in a straight line, but his eyes shone with merriment.

"Sure," England responded.

America turned himself around and dug through England's small bag that had been his carry-on. He pulled out a neatly wrapped present and set it on England's lap. He then got his present out of the pocket in the back of his seat. It was a small box-crudely wrapped with Christmas tree wrapping paper and far too much tape. It was just a little bigger than a normal sized ring box.

"Here," England blushed handing the younger nation his gift after America had settled himself back into his seat, "Merry Christmas."

America smiled and took the carefully wrapped present setting England's gift from him aside. "Thanks!" he said as he tore open the gift completely ignoring the loving way it had been wrapped. Inside were two boxes. One held chocolates while the other contained 'Earl Grey' tea. America smiled widely.

"S... Sorry," England said looking down at the car seat, "It was the only thing I could think of... Not that I thought all that long! I... I mean-"

"I love it!" America cut him off, "'Sorry?' I love chocolate! And you're always saying how I never have tea at my house. Now I have some! This stuff looks legit! I think we should have some when we get back to my place."

"You like it?" America nodded enthusiastically. "That's great," England sighed, "I'm happy you like it."

"And here _you_ go." It was not America's turn to blush as he handed the crudely wrapped present to England. He took it cautiously, weighing it in his hand as though it would snatched away from him. When the elder nation seemed certain that the present was his, he began to slowly open the amateurishly wrapped box. The paper concealed a purple velvet box. It wasn't a ring box, but England was not sure what kind of box it was.

Carefully, he took the top off and set it down on the car seat. He then turned to the box as his eyed widened at the contents.

"Wha... What is this? Alfred?" England stammered.

Inside the box was a small piece of fabric. It was torn and old and had obviously been a pretty navy blue at some point, but had been dulled by the years. There was also a small stripe of what used to be white in the left hand corner, but was now a yellowish color.

America blushed deeper. "It's a piece of fabric..." he explained in a voice just above a whisper, "From... My old uniform... _That_ old uniform."

England let out a gasp as he took in the information. He knew what it was now. And he couldn't believe it.

"That fabric... It's a part of me," America said quietly, almost to himself, "That uniform... The war... But I know you get lonely. And I'm sorry... For all the pain I've caused. But now you have a part of me. Kinda like a piece of my heart! And now you'll never be lonely!"

Sure, it seemed a little childish from a different perspective, but there was a deeper meaning behind the small gift. Tears pricked at England's eyes as he turned the gift over in his fingers, delicately feeling the soft fabric. A small tear escaped his eyes and traveled down his cheek. America leaned in and wiped it away with his thumb.

"Don't cry," the younger nation murmured.

This just caused to tears to continue coming. "You... You git!" England hiccuped. He brushed the tears away knowing they would just keep coming and looked up at America. "But... Why?"

America studied him for a moment before sighing and breaking eye contact. "It's because... Well," he tried in a shaky voice, unsure of how to express his feelings. "I... Really... Like you. You're like... My best friend. And I know you get upset and lonely sometimes. And I know that... I'm the cause of it. So, I want you to know that... That you're special... And... And..." America stopped and looked at England's shocked expression.

"Ah, screw it," America said bitterly. He grabbed England and pulled him close. America then pressed his lips against the elder nation's. Shocked, England let out a gasp, but closed his eyes after a moment and returned the kiss.

America could taste the saltiness of England's tears through that kiss. He felt all the loneliness, all the pain, and all the sadness that was built up in England's heart. He knew right then that he never wanted the elder nation to be alone. It just simply would not be allowed any longer. He could also hear the bells ring and the birds chirp. Well, not really. All he really heard was the annoying radio announcer and England's soft breathing. Still, it was one of the young nation's happiest moments.

They soon broke apart and simply stared at each other.

"I love you," America finally said. It was something he had wanted to say for so long, but never had the chance to.

England blushed, but did not look away. His eyes stayed fixated on America. "I... I love you too," he said warmly.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, you git!"

* * *

_YAY FOR CHEESINESS :D  
__Merry Christmas :3_


End file.
